One Half Ranma
by Pata Hikari
Summary: The story of a slightly different Ranma Saotome, with a slightly different fiance.
1. Ancient Chinese Curse

The relationships between a man and a woman are complex and difficult to understand by even the wisest of people.

Boy meets girl.

Girl meets boy.

The entangling relationships, love and friendship. Rivalry and excitement. For two people, they're about to obtain all of these.

* * *

_"Bringing Ranma from China._

_-Genma"_

The message on the postcard was a simple one. Yet to the middle aged man reading it, it was the most important message in the world. Tears of joy streamed down his cheeks.

"At last, at long last." The man was called Tendo Soun, and this letter was one he had been waiting for. "Kasumi!" He shouted into the kitchen.

"Yes Father?" A pleasant looking young woman stepped out of the kitchen.

"We're having a family meeting." He said happily.

"Another one?" Kasumi nodded, "Very well then, I'll get the others." She wondered, for a moment, what had brought him to call one this time.

Hopefully it wasn't anything too bad.

At that point rain clouds gathered and water began to pour from the sky.

"Oh my... I hope that's not an omen." Kasumi said quietly.

* * *

**½ Ranma**

Episode 1: Ancient Chinese Curse

It was raining in Nerima. A rather heavy storm, the roads and sidewalks were drenched. If it weren't for his umbrella he would be completely soaked. He was a young man, with black hair that was slightly longer in the back then the front. He wore a black button up shirt and jeans. He was slowly walking down the wet sidewalk, a calm expression on his face. He wasn't paying much attention to the world around him, which is why he was caught off guard from someone crashing into him from behind.

"Oh crap! Sorry!" The guy helped him up.

"Ow... geez, some reflexes I..." He muttered, his front was now wet and dirty. "Great..."

"Sorry." The guy who ran into him said, smiling uneasily. He was a teenager about his age, with a red Chinese shirt and black pants that looked a little too small on him. His black hair was tied back in a pigtail, and he was soaking wet. "I wasn't paying attention to where-"

"Hey, I wasn't paying attention either, so OK?" He shrugged, no reason to hold a grudge against the guy.

"OK well gotta go!" The teenager ran past him. A moment later, his eyes widened as a panda jumped down in front of him.

The panda, moving at speeds that he didn't know pandas could go, followed the teenager.

"...crazy." He shook his head.

**BRRING BRRING**

"Hello?" He pulled his cell phone out of his pocket.

"Hey, Daddy's called a family meeting, come back from your latest play fight and get back home now."

"Fine."

* * *

The rain was starting to clear as he arrived home.

A large and spacious home. The style was old fashioned, a wooden sign was hanging by the door.

_"Tendo Dojo."_

He walked inside.

"I'm home!" he announced as he walked through the entryway to the living room. A peaceful room overlooking the backyard, a koi jumping out of the pond. Sitting at the table was his family.

His father, Soun, his oldest sister, Kasmui, and...

"Hey, the jock's here." The short haired girl said sarcastically.

His second older sister, Nabiki.

"Glad to see you too." He rolled his eyes, sitting down across from her.

"Excellent," Soun said with a smile, "Now that Yuushi's here, we can get to business."

"So what is it this time, daddy? Someone challenge the dojo to mortal combat?" Nabiki asked.

"...no." Soun said.

"Oh! Perhaps we're broke again." Kasumi said.

"No."

"You have cancer and am now going to divide our inheritance?" Yuushi added.

"No! None of those!" Soun shouted, "It's a matter of family honor."

"So it's Yuushi's problem then." Nabiki brushed a strand of hair from her face, "So why call all of us?"

"Because we're all part of the family." Kasumi said, "Right Father?"

"Correct." Soun turned to stare at Yuushi. "Now, my son. You are truly my heir, correct?"

"Yeah...?" Yuushi said. "I haven't lost in ages, and I think I've learned Anything Goes pretty well."

"Of course." Soun smiled, "Yuushi, my son. I have wonderful news for you."

"This is going to be interesting." Nabiki whispered to Kasumi, who nodded with a smile.

"Over ten years ago, I met with my oldest and dearest friend, Genma Saotome! We got to talking... the two branches of the Anything Goes school had been separate for far too long." Soun put his arm around Yuushi's shoulder. "Me and Saotome realized that we could fix this. You see, fortune had smiled upon us."

"Uhhh..." Yuushi did not like the amused looks on Nabiki and Kasmui's faces. They had guessed what was going on.

"Saotome has a beautiful daughter, and I have a handsome son! And so, like that, we arranged a marriage between our families! My son, Yuushi would marry his daughter Ranma! And then the schools would be united at last!" Tears began to fall.

Nabiki burst out laughing.

"What the hell Dad!" Yuushi shouted. "Married? To some random girl!"

"Not random at all. She's the daughter of my oldest and best friend." Tears streamed down his face, his fist clenched as fire erupted behind him. "The two schools shall join to create the greatest martial art in the world!"

"..." Yuushi sighed. "Whatever dad..."

"Oy! Hey! Let me go you damn fool!"

"Who's that?" Nabiki stood up, "Is that Ranma... no it's a guy..." She stepped into the hallway. "Geeahhh!" She immediately ran back, Yuushi! Dad! It's a-"

A panda stepped into the family room, a teenage boy held over its shoulder. With little ceremony it deposited the boy onto the ground in front of Soun.

"Um... what is this?" Nabiki examined the scene.

A panda carrying a boy into the room. Not normal. The boy looked nervous and mildly annoyed.

_Hey, it's that guy from earlier. _Yuushi thought.

"Excuse me, who are you?" Kasumi asked politely. This seemed to startle the boy out of his nervous daze.

"Oh hey." He spoke... oddly. "The name's... uhh..." The panda poked him in the back, "Oh geez fine you dumb animal." He coughed. "OK. The name's Ranma Saotome, nice to meet you, I guess."

...Ranma?

"Wait..." Soun examined him, "I thought Ranma Saotome was a girl?" Yuushi noticed Ranma wincing at this.

"Nope..." Nabiki leaned over and pushed her hand against his chest. In response Ranma jumped back, covering his chest with one arm.

"D-don't do that!" He shouted. "How'd you like it if I grabbed your chest! Maybe you're not a girl either, huh?"

"Umm... well..." Soun had not been ready for this. In his mind, it would have been simple. His son would have acted on family honor, married Ranma, and all would be good.

Now...

"Well, come here boy!" Soun grabbed Ranma's shoulder. "As you can see, I have two fine young daughters! Kasumi and Nabiki, tell me my boy, which one would you like to have as your wife!"

"Not me." Nabiki said flippantly, walking away.

"Well, I don't really like younger men." Kasumi stood up, "Excuse me, I have some work to do." She left the room too.

"I think they shot you down Dad." Yuushi said, immediately afterword Soun slumped to the ground, grasping his son's hand...

"Yuushi, my son. please help me convince one of your sisters to marry Ranma." He asked with tears in his eyes.

"...yeah, no." Yuushi grabbed Ranma's arm. "You deal with this yourself dad, I don't want to be the one to tick off Kasumi."

"Um..." Ranma looked down at Yuushi's hand.

"Come on. My name's Yuushi Tendo." He smiled, "You do marital arts, right? Let's go to the dojo."

For the first time today, Ranma smiled, "Sure."

* * *

They stood in the dojo. Ranma himself was in a loose standing stance, to the untrained eye. But Yuushi saw the way his legs had shifted, and his arms were placed just so. It was an Anything Goes stance, one meant to lead the opponent to underestimate them.

Yuushi didn't take that stance, he preferred a more basic one. After all, this is just sparring.

"Ready?" He asked. Ranma nodded. "OK!" With a shout he threw a quick punch at Ranma.

Next thing he new he was on the ground.

"What the... oww.." He pushed himself up and turned around. Ranma was staring at him, a smirk on his nface. "Uhh..." He closed his eyes for a moment and thought.

When he had punched Ranma, he had grabbed his hand and used a Tai Chi maneuver to pull him over and throw him down behind him.

In the space of a second? "Wow, you're good."

"Of course I am." Ranma answered naturally.

"Well then." He jumped up, "Time to get serious then!" He upped the speed of his punch, this time Ranma wouldn't be able to use that trick.

He didn't need to, Ranma instead just seemed to turn to the right, avoiding his attack!

_No way._ Yuushi thought. _This guy's insanely good. _He pulled his arms and legs together, _I'm going to have to go all out on him!_

Then, Ranma went on the offensive. It was like a dozen blows struck him in two dozen places in an instant. Ranma's arms and legs moved in a dance. Yuushi struggled to block them, but half of them still go through. _Damn it, I can't stay defensive! _Defense was the weakpoint of Anything Goes, the style preferred to overwhelm with powerful offense force. Ranma understood this, which is why he was going all out immediately._ Well then, I'll match him! _It was the tactic that had won his first real fight. He pressed foreword, smashing past Ranma's offense! Ranma's eyes widened with surprise as Yuushi's fist moved towards his face. This being a sparring match, he would stop just before the fist connected, but the point would be made.

Except Ranma decided to not play along with that. His face vanished as he jumped above Yuushi.

"...what the..!" Yuushi spun around, but then he froze.

Ranma's fist had stopped, just millimeters in front of his face.

"..." Yuushi stared at Ranma. Then he burst out laughing. "Damn! Man, you're good!"

Ranma laughed softly. "Yeah, I am."

Yuushi patted Ranma on the shoulder. "Anyways, I guess it'll be a while till we convince Dad to stop this. But don't worry, no way Nabiki or Kasumi want to get married right now."

"Yeah." Ranma laughed nervously, "No way I want to get married to a gi- to anybody right now either."

* * *

Kasumi glanced at the panda. Such a polite animal, he had calmly waited as she filled the tea kettle with water and set it on the stove. "I didn't know pandas could write." She said.

The panda scribbled into a notebook, tore out the page and handed it to her.

_"I'm special."_

"I can tell." Kasumi picked up the kettle, "It's ready Mr. Panda."

The panda took the kettle and unceremoniously dumped the hot water over its head.

Kasumi's jaw dropped. "Oh... wow."

"Thank you young lady." The man who had once been a panda said.

* * *

Ranma poured the cold water over him. "Geez... it's cold." He sighed, glancing at the hot bath tub. "I should probably tell the truth." It wasn't right to hide it, especially since if he knew his dad then they'd be stuck here for a few weeks.

He slipped into the furo... "Ahhhh..." His voice changed tone...

* * *

Yuushi threw off his shirt. "Geez..." His arms, legs, and chest were all sore. Ranma had done a number on him. Pulling off his pants and underwear. "A bath would be good." He opened the door to the bath. And froze.

A new person was in the bathroom, a girl. She was drying herself off, a towel being rubbed in her bright red hair.

They both had frozen, staring at each other. The girl was short... and very beautiful. Her figure was curved in the right places, and her chest...

_"Ahhhhiieeeee!" _She screamed, picking up a bar of soap. "Out!" It flew at high speeds towards him.

"Gah!" Yuushi slammed the door shut just as the bard of soap exploded against the door.

* * *

"There's some crazy girl in the bathroom!" Yuushi ran into the living room, a towel wrapped around him.

"Nice show bro." Nabiki quipped.

"Not now Nabiki! She might be some-"

"Ahem."

The girl was standing in the doorway, wearing Ranma's clothing. It, while slightly loose, fit her much better then it had on Ranma.

"Who are you?" Nabiki asked.

"...Ranma Saotome." She sighed.

* * *

The family had once again gathered. Only this time there were two new people.

A man in a white gi and bandanna, and the red headed girl.

Yuushi stared at her. _Just who is she? _The girl looked over to him, her face shifted to a scowl and looked away again.

"So who are you two?" Nabiki asked.

"And why were you... a panda?" Kasumi added.

"Yes. Hmm. Me and Ranma have quite a story to tell." He grasped the girl's arm, "This is my daughter, Ranma. Now as to the change... allow me to demonstrate!" Suddenly he threw the girl.

"Damn you old ma-" She landed in the koi pond. Then, suddenly the guy jumped out. "You stupid worthless old _**jackass!"**_ He charged towards the man, only to be suddenly stopped by a kettle full of hot water emptying over him, then the girl returned.

"Wow." Nabiki said.

"What sort of magic is this Saotome?" Soun asked, and Yuushi realized he must be Genma Saotome, Ranma's father.

"It truly is a tragedy Tendo." Genma nodded, seemingly struggling to hold back tears. "We never could have known what the trip to China would bring."

**WHAM!**

"I told you it would be a bad idea." Ranma had slammed Genma's face into the table. "I mean, I can read Chinese, you can't. Yet I recall you saying 'It is the duty of the man to guide the trip Ranma!' Please." She pulled a pamphlet out of a pocket in Genma's gi, "Out of retarded pride, he didn't even show me the pamphlet that would have warned us about all this crap!"

"Foolish girl!" Genma sat up, seemingly having recovered from his concussion, "The path of the martial artist is fraught with peril! Or would you rather be a housewife!"

_**WHAM!**_

Genma met the floor this time.

"Let me see that." Nabiki took the pamphlet. She began reading it aloud, translating the Chinese to Japanese.

_"Cursed Martial Arts Training Ground. Junsenkyo, the Pools of Sorrow._

_Take note that, under no circumstances, should you even consider coming to this place. Seriously, it's a terrible idea."_

_"All who come to Junsenkyo are cursed, there is no escape. Turn back while you still can."_

Nabiki looked up from the pamphlet. "You didn't quite think this through, did you Mr. Saotome."

"It's a tragic fate, yes! But we are strong! We shall live through it!" Genma stood up again, "The path-"

WHAM!

Genma flew into the wall.

"If you had given me the map, none of this would have happened!" Ranma screamed.

"So... how does the curse work?" Kasumi asked.

Ranma sighed. "Well... it starts like this..."

* * *

"Here we are Ranma, the last leg of our journey." Genma looked down upon the valley. "Junsenkyo. The legendary training ground."

"It's bamboo poles and water." Ranma glanced at Genma, "We could duplicate this with a few kiddie pools and sticks."

Genma sighed. Where had he gone wrong? Daughters, even martial artist ones, should respect and love their fathers. Yet Ranma responded with pretty much everything he did and said with sarcasm. "Be grateful I'm even taking you here girl!" he snapped. "I swear," he muttered, "If I had a son-"

Ranma's elbow met Genma's head. "Please don't go on that spiel again."

"Ah welcome to Junsenyko." The guide welcomed them as they entered the valley. "Honored Sir and Madam, if you would follow me I will be able to guide you safe-"

"Come on Ranma!" Genma ran past the guide, jumping up onto one of the poles, "It's training time!"

"Right!" Ranma smiled as she jumped up onto a pole across from Genma, "Ready old man?" The two jumped at each other, exchanging punches and kicks in the air. "Ah-ha!" Ranma made a decisive blow, kicking Genma down into a pool.

"No! No poor honored sir!" The guide shouted. "You fall in Spring of Drowned Panda! Very tragic story of panda who drown there many years ago!"

Suddenly, a panda jumped out of the water!

"...what the...?" Ranma stared as the Panda kicked her and knocked her down.

"No not you too honored Madam!" The guide watched as she fell into one of the pools. "You fall into Spring of Drowned Man!"

"Guuah!" Ranma gasped for breath as she swam to the surface. Why did her clothing feel so tight all of a sudden?

"Very tragic story of young man who drowned in spring many years ago." The guide said to her.

"What're you talking about..." Ranma paused, her voice felt different. She looked down at herself.

And realized that it was now **himself.**

_**"Aeeehiiiaahhh!"**_

* * *

"Basically whenever I get hit with cold water, I become a guy. Hot water makes me normal." Ranma sighed. "It's annoying."

"Well, is that all?" Soun sat up and patted Ranma on the back. "It's not that big a deal! You can still marry a Tendo!"

"Of course he can." Nabiki pushed Yuushi foreword.

"Congratulations!" Kasumi helped.

"Hey! What about you two, she's half guy!" Yuushi snapped.

"She's mainly a girl, I'm sure she's most interested in you." Nabiki commented, glancing at Ranma. "Right?"

"Humph." Ranma folded her arms, "I know he got a good look."

"Me? What about you miss 'I'll take a bath without telling anybody!'" Yuushi stood up, "I bet you were hoping for a peak!"

"What!" Ranma's eyes narrowed.

"I'm right, aren't I? You little pervert!"

"Oh please." Ranma smirked. "I saw you, and compared to say my guy form... on a scale of one to ten, you're a three." She started laughing._ Oh man I got him goo-_

_**KAWHAM!**_

Ranma was forced against a wall by a table, having been hit with it by Yuushi.

"Please shut up." A blushing Yuushi growled.

"Owww..." Ranma mumbled.

"I'm going to my room." He announced, glaring at Soun. "Good night dad."

"Brother." Nabiki said.

"What!"

"Behind you."

Yuushi turned around, Ranma was now holding the table. She did not look happy. "Oh cra-"

_**SLAMBAM! CRACK!**_

"Jerk!" Ranma screamed, the table cracking in two upon contact with Yuushi's head.

"You started it!" Yuushi picked up the half of the table on the floor.

"Please! And here I thought you were a nice guy!"

"What do you know! I thought the **same thing!"**

_**BAM SLAM KABAM!**_

The two fell unconscious at the same time, the remains of the table falling around their heads.

"...I think they'll make a lovely couple, don't you Tendo?" Genma pulled out a bottle of sake and started pouring some into a cup, passing it to Soun.

"Indeed." Soun took the cup and sipped from it. "Truly these shall be interesting times."

"But of course."

* * *

Ranma: 乱眞 Meaning Chaotic Truth.

Yuushi: 勇士 Meaning Couragous Warrior.


	2. Captain of the Kendo Club

A dozen training dummies, standing silently in the cool air.

They were all aligned perfectly, ready to be used.

It was barely after dawn, and yet there was a young man upon the grounds. He weapon held perfectly in his hands, his eyes closed, his body at peace.

"I strike!" He shouted, and with a blur of movement attacked! In the space of a second, he was on the other side of the training dummies.

A moment passed, and all twelve dummies slid apart, cut in half by a single attack.

"Perfect." He smiled, clenching his fist in triumph. "Soon Tendo, soon..." He spoke with righteous anger, "Soon I shall have my revenge!"

* * *

**½ Ranma**

Episode 2: Captain of the Kendo Club

"Nnnn where's breakfast Mom..." Ranma mumbled as she woke up. "Oh..." She sat up, stretching out on the futon. She looked around, her dad wasn't around. Good. "What a dream." She rubbed her head, she had a headache. "I had gotten engaged to a _jerk."_ She walked out of the room she was staying in...

And ran straight into Yuushi Tendo.

"...god damn it." Ranma glared at the boy, to her annoyance he glared right back. "You're not a nightmare."

"Good morning to you too." He rolled his eyes. "Come on, you dad told me to get you."

"Right." Ranma wondered why he didn't wake her up like he usually did. She followed him downstairs to the family room. Everyone was gathered around a new table, including her dad. Breakfast was being served, it was a traditional Japanese breakfast, rice and miso soup.

"Good morning Ranma." Kasumi said, smiling at the girl.

"Good morning." Ranma looked around the table. The only empty spot was next to where Yuushi was sitting. Sighing, Ranma sat down, and began to eat. "Mmm... hey this is pretty good."

"Thank you." Kasumi's smile got a little wider.

"Hey can you show me the recipe?" Ranma asked, "It's pretty good."

"Of course I'd be glad to."

"Thanks!"

"Wait," Yuushi glanced at Ranma, "You can _**cook?" **_An instant later a chopstick hit him in the forehead.

"Of course I can cook!" Ranma said,. "Why wouldn't I be able to? You have any idea what it would be like traveling with **him,**" She jerked her thumb at Genma, would be like if I couldn't?"

"It just feels too feminine for you." He shrugged.

"..." Ranma sighed, "Yuushi."

"Yes?" He said with an innocent smile.

"Die." She slammed her now empty bowl onto his head.

Yuushi grabbed the bowl and shoved it in her face. "Overreact much?"

"Can you two** not** kill each other at breakfast?" Nabiki interjected before the two were about to start punching each other.

Ranma and Yuushi froze, glancing at Nabiki.

"Thank you." She stood up, "I'm going to school."

"Speaking of school..." Kasumi reached into her apron, pulling out a peice of paper. "Ranma, you've been transferred to Yuushi and Nabiki's school."

Ranma took the paper, "I have?" She glanced at Genma, who nodded, unable to speak as his mouth was full of rice. She sighed. "Fine. Geez..."

* * *

Ranma slowly trailed behind Yuushi. They were walking down the street. Yuushi on the sidewalk, Ranma on the fence.

_"I need to follow you to school, OK?"_ She had said. He had just nodded.

And now they were walking to Furinkan High in silence.

Finally, Ranma spoke up."We are _**not **_getting married." She stopped walking, and a second later Yuushi stopped as well.

"Of course." He turned his head to look up at her. "We'll get out of this as soon as possible. So let's not bring it up, OK?"

"Right." Ranma said, "We're strangers."

"Strangers."

* * *

They walked through the front gate, the school wasn't different from any other Japanese high school that Ranma had seen.

"Ah, Tendo, you have come." Except for the boy in the hakama sitting in the middle of the entryway. His eyes opened, and he quickly stood up. "The time has come!" He was holding bokken.

Yuushi looked annoyed. "What is it this time Kuno?"

"This time? _**This time? **_Tendo! Justice and righteousness needs no excuse to come forth! I am Heaven's Instrument! Today, I shall strike you down!" He sounded very confident.

"Hey…" Ranma spoke up, "Far from me to interrupt, but who are you?"

"Oh great, she started him up." Yuushi mumbled.

"Who am I?" The boy said, "I shall gladly explain to a fair maiden." He continued, thrusting his bokken towards the sky. "I am Heaven's Instrument. The Sword of Righteousness. The Warrior of Truth! I am in an endless battle against evil and treachery! The Captain of the Kendo Club, I am Tatewaki Kuno, the Blue Thunder Furinkan High!" Thunder sounded through the air, and a bolt of lightning struck behind him.

"Um, Kuno." Yuushi interrupted.

"Yes?"

"You're the _Vice_-Captain of the Kendo Club, **I'm** the Captain."

"Silence!" Kuno pointed his bokken dramatically at Yuushi, "The office of Captain is rightfully mine!"

"Then you really shouldn't have bet the title in that match of ours." Yuushi shrugged.

"Your trickery will not succeed today Tendo!" Kuno raised his bokken, "I strike!" He rushed towards Yuushi, in a second he was in front of him, "Fall by my blade!" he swung down.

Yuushi stepped to the side, concrete exploded where the bokken connected, Yuushi shifted behind Kuno, and with a shout hit him in the back with a palm strike, then a kick. Kuno flew through the air, hitting a wall, embedding himself slightly into it. "Sorry Upperclassman, I need to go to class."

"Does this happen often?" Ranma asked, walking over to his side.

"Once a week or so." Yuushi shrugged.

Kuno pulled himself away from the wall. "That knave…"

"Geez, annoying I imagine." Ranma said.

"Really…"

Kuno jumped up, charging towards Yuushi, "I shall defeat you!" He shouted, swinging his bokken at Yuushi.

Yuushi's turned his head, seeing the bokken rushing down towards him. _Great this is going to hurt _He still attempted to dodge it. However, he braced himself for a painful hit.

It never came.

"What trickery is this?" Kuno stared at his stopped bokken.

Ranma was standing in front of Yuushi, the bokken grasped in her hand. She had completely stopped Kuno's attack. "Hey. It's not nice to hit people with their back turned." She pulled the bokken down, pulling Kuno to the ground with it. "Come back later, OK?"

Kuno, bug-eyed, just nodded.

"Thank you." A rain drop hit Ranma. "Oh geez, it's raining." She grabbed the surprised looking Yuushi by the arm. "Come on, inside before it starts, take me to class."

* * *

"Good morning." Ranma bowed to her class, "I'm Ranma Saotome, I'll be here for a while. So please be kind to me." She said with a gentle smile.

"….." The guys jaws dropped. The girls were trying to figure out how this new student stood in relation to them.

"There's a seat next to Tendo, sit there please Ms. Saotome." The teacher said.

"OK." Ranma sat down, not even noticing the stares.

* * *

"Nabiki Tendo!" Kuno slammed his hand on her desk, "I demand an explanation!"

"…to what, Kuno-baby?" Nabiki asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Do not toy with me woman." Kuno's eyes narrowed. "For while your heart is just as black, nay perhaps even blacker, then that of your brothers, I know you are the one to turn to in this school when information is required!"

"You sure do know how to complement a lady Kuno-baby." Nabiki held out her hand, "Ten thousand yen please."

"Here!" Kuno pushed the bills into her hand.

"Ask away." Nabiki counted and pocketed the cash.

"Who was that fair skinned red headed girl with your brother this morning?"

"Fifteen thousand yen." Nabiki held out her hand again.

"I-" Kuno stuttered, "I already paid you woman!"

"You paid to **ask** me a question. Now you need to pay me to _**answer**_ it." Nabiki didn't lower her hand. "Fifteen thousand yen please."

"Fine! May your ill gotten funds torment you in the hereafter!" Kuno shoved more bills into her hand.

"Thank you Kuno-baby." Nabiki smiled at her money. "Her name is Ranma Saotome. She's a student of Anything Goes. Her dad and my dad arranged a marriage between her and Yuushi."

"An arranged marriage?" Kuno paused, "I see… yes. The poor maiden. To be entrapped to an engagement to such an honorless swine like Tendo!"

"Whatever you say Kuno-baby." Nabiki had, once, tried to correct Kuno's view on reality. It had lead to an hour long headache and no progress whatsoever. Nowadays she played along; it was more amusing that way.

* * *

Ranma stuck a hand under the shower. _Hot water, good._ She stepped into the shower, P.E was starting in a few minutes and she wanted to be clean.

"Hello?" A girl next to her tapped her on the shoulder.

"Yeah?" Ranma said as she rubbed shampoo into her hair.

"You're the new girl, right? I'm Yuka." She smiled, "Nice to meet you."

"Likewise." Ranma said.

"So, people saw you hold back Kuno like that. That was pretty cool." Yuka said, "I mean, he's a really good fighter and you dealt with him in a second!"

"Eh, he's decent. He's too attached to the weapon though. If my sword had been restrained like that I would have let go and punched the guy who did it."

"I don't think anybody would expect something like that Ranma." Yuka giggled. "You might even be better than Tendo!"

"Oh. I **know** I'm better then Yuushi, kicked his sorry butt yesterday." Ranma laughed.

Yuka smiled, "You sound a little familiar with him, know him?"

"Eh? Well I'm kinda living with him so I guess-"

**"You're **_**living**_** with Yuushi Tendo!" **A girl overhearing Ranma screamed.

An instant later a mob of girls surrounded her. "What the he-"

"_Why are you with him?"_

_"What's he like at home?_

_"What do you do with him?"_

_"Have you slept with him!"_

Ranma was being pushed against the wall by the force of the pointless questions. They just kept on demanding, even as Ranma tried to answer. Finally, she took a deep breath and shouted, "It's none of your damn **business!"**

* * *

"She's pretty good looking."

"Yeah… but her personality and other things are a bit off." Yuushi replied.

At a glance, nobody would think Hikaru Gosunkugi would be Yuushi Tendo's friend. The two could not be more different. Yuushi was athletic, popular, and outgoing. Hikaru on the other hand was nerdy, somewhat weak, and very shy. Yet for some reason they hit it off.

They, having finished P.E already, were now watching the girls play baseball.

Ranma was at bat.

"Really?" Hikaru looked her over, "She seems pretty nice."

"Believe me, looks can be deceiving." Yuushi sighed. "If you ask me, she's a violent perverted thug of a girl." He gave her a glance as she swung the bat, "Even if she **is** good looking."

_**CRACK!**_ Ranma hit the ball with the bat… and the bat shattered, the ball flying towards the fence. The ball flying **through** the fence. Finally it stopped.

**CHUNK.** After making contact with Yuushi's forehead.

"Yuushi!" Hikaru's jaw dropped as his friend passed out.

* * *

"Just… go home Ranma." Yuushi glared at the girl. Sure, she looked apologetic **now.** But he was too annoyed to care.

"Hey, I'm not going home till you do." Ranma sighed, "Plus that bump looks nasty." She pointed to the icepack now taped to Yuushi's forehead.

"It's not as bad as it looks."

"It looks pretty bad." Ranma was still following Yuushi as they walked around to the back of the school. "Where are you going anyways?"

"Kendo club, remember? I'm the captain of it,"

"Oh, right…" Ranma fell silent.

The Kendo club was held in a rather large dojo. It had been donated to the school when Kuno had been captain. Inside the dozen kendo club members were already practicing, Kuno in partiular was swinging his bokken with a feirocity that was almost impressive.

"Hey Captain."

"What's up?"

"What's with the ice pack?"

"Long story." Yuushi said, "Come on! Let's start practice!" He said with a smile.

"Hmm..." Ranma sat down on a bench near the door. "Don't mind me."

"Fine." Yuushi walked into a changing room.

* * *

Slipping on his Kendo gear, he winced as the mask lightly touched the bump on his head. "Stupid Ranma..." He went back to the main training area. Kuno was, as usual, lording over the less experienced members. Ranma was sitting in the bench, passively watching the matches. He picked up a shinai and walked into the room. "Oh, Upperclassman, you are remembering to take it easy on the new guys, right?"

Kuno noticably winced. "I am merely helping my underclassmen get better...Captain." He said that last word as if in **pain.**

"Oh and here I thought you were just beating on them." Ranma commented.

"Miss Saotome, I'm sure perhaps to someone new to kendo it may seem that way, but rest assured I am the best in the school! I know how to train!" Kuno laughed. "So worry not fair maiden." He thrust his shinai out, "When I, the Blue Thunder of furinkan high am done, these shall be kendo masters!"

"Uh-huh." Ranma stood up, "Oy, El Capi-tan." She waved to Yuushi.

"Huh?"

"Can I join?"

"You...?" Yuushi paused, "Hmm... well I don't-"

"Of course not!" Kuno suddenly interjected, "As the Vice-Captain, I strongly object!"

Yuushi raised an eyebrow, that was the first time Kuno had ever actually called himself the Vice-Captian. "Why?"

"Kendo is a sport of men! Delicate maidens can not participate in it!" Kuno waved his shinai around wildly.

"Uh-huh..." Ranma walked down to the changing room, "Tell you what Kuno, if you beat me, I won't join. but if I win, I join. Fair?"

"...very well. I shall do my best to gently disuade you of this, Miss Saotome." Kuno said in a gentle tone.

"Uhhh..." Yuushi glanced at Ranma as she walked past him. She was **smiling.** A few minutes passed, and she came back. Wearing the full kendo gear, she picked up a shinai and slung it over her shoulder.

"Ready to start Upperclassman?" She asked sweetly.

"Of course." Kuno pointed at a club member. "Emiya! You be the referee."

"Um, sure."

The two lined up, their shinai held in perfect form.

"Begin!"

"I strike!" Kuno swung his shinai, a powerful and quick blow aimed for Ranma. _CLAC_K! Ranma blocked it easily. Kuno moved closer, swinging again. _CLACK!_ Once again Ranma blocked it. "You are rather skilled, Miss Saotome!"

Yuushi rolled his eyes, He's holding back on her. Way too much.

"You're rather unskilled, Mr. Kuno." Ranma quipped, and swung her shinai. **THWAP**! It collided with Kuno's chest.

"Point!"

"...huh?" Kuno stared at where his chest had been struck. Ranma didn't heed his confusion, and attacked again. **THWAP! **And again. **THWAP!** And again. **THWAP!**

Again and again and again, her shinai a blur.

**THWAP!THWAP!THWAP!THWAP!THWAP!THWAP!THWAP!THWAP!THWAP!THWAP!THWAP!THWAP!THWAP!THWAP!THWAP!THWAP!**

**THWAP!THWAP!THWAP!THWAP!THWAP!THWAP!THWAP!THWAP!THWAP!****THWAP!THWAP!THWAP!THWAP!****THWAP!THWAP!THWAP!**

Finally Ranma stopped, slung the shinai over her shoulder, and walked away.

"Ummm... Saotome wins?"

Yuushi's jaw dropped. "What the hell? That wasn't- That... I mean..."

Ranma glanced at him. "Problem, Captian?"

"Uhh..."

"Anyways, the schedule over there says practice is over. Let's head home." Ranma walked back into the changing room.

"Right..." Yuushi walked over to Kuno. "Wow Kuno, she did a number on you."

Kuno just stood there, motionless.

"Kuno?" Yuushi poked him in the chest. Kuno then tilted back, and fell to the ground, unmoving.

* * *

The endless strikes. The vibrant hair. The beauty and wonder.

She... she...

"Ranma!" Kuno's eyes shot open.

Ranma. A goddess in human form. A beautiful tigress, the one he had been waiting for! His true love! But wait! Ranma was engaged to the vile Yuushi Tendo! He wept at the injustice. But then, a revelation came to him.

Why Ranma had come, why she had fought him. Why... it all made sense!

"She's crying out for help! She's asking me to save her!" Kuno burst out laughing. "Of course... of course! Ranma, my love! I shall free you from the vile grasp of Yuushi Tendo!"

* * *

In front of the gate to the Tendo house, two people simultaneously sneezed and shuddered in pure revulsion.

"That was weird." Ranma said.

"Yeah..." Yuushi pushed open the door...and out leapt Genma.

"Ranma! You're late! It's training time!" He announced, before grabbing Ranma and throwing her into the yard.

"OK..." Yuushi shrugged, walking inside as Ranma and Genma battled in the air. With a loud splash, water errupted fom the Koi pond.

"Damn it old man! I had gone the entire day without becoming a guy!"

* * *

Ranma sighed, rubbing his hair dry.

More time stuck in this body, this weird and awkward body.

"How do they stand it?" He had often wondered. Everything felt so slow and clumsy. The only advantage he had noticed was that he was a little stronger, but that was not enough to offset everything else wrong with this curse.

"Excuse me." A voice behind him said.

"Gu-waha!" Ranma turned around, in a fighting stance. Damn it I'm getting sloppy!

It was a short, rather unattractive man. He wore a dark gi and bandanna wrapped around his head. All in all, like a ninja.

"Have you seen Ranma Saotome?" The ninja asked.

"Uh, I'm Ranma Saotome."

The ninja looked him over. "...oh dear. Master is getting desperate, isn't he." He sighed, "Oh well, I must not be judgmental." He handed a letter to Ranma. "Farewell." he vanished.

"Weird..." Ranma opened the letter, labeled _"From Tatewaki Kuno."_

* * *

"Hey, that Kuno guy sent me this letter." Ranma threw it on the table.

Nabiki picked it up. "Meet me outside the Kendo Club." She flipped the letter around. "That's it?"

Ranma laughed. "I kicked his rear today, maybe he wants a rematch." He clenched his fist. "I figure teaching the jackass a lesson in bullying would be enough. But it seems he wants **more** bruises."

"What **did **you do Ranma?" Nabiki asked. This sounded both amusing and profitable.

"Eh I'll explain later." Ranma brushed it off, "As soon as some hot water's ready I'll go beat him up again."

* * *

Sure enough, Kuno was standing outside the Kendo club, his gaze focused on the setting sun.

"Oy, Kuno." Ranma walked onto the grounds, "You sent me a letter?"

"Ah... Ranma." Kuno turned to face her. "I am glad we were able to meet here."

"Yeah yeah" Ranma nodded, "Look? Can we get this over with?"

"Or course." Kuno reached behind his back. "Ranma, I had no idea what you coming would bring. One day has changed my life!"

"...what?"

Kuno threw the object behind his back at her.

A bouquet of roses.

"What...?"

"Ranma. I swear my eternal love to you. Upon my honor, I will free you from that honorless Tendo." He smiled gently. "Farewell, my love." he walked stoically away.

Ranma stared at the roses. Stared at the leaving Kuno. Stared at the setting sun.

**"What?"**


	3. Love Panic

It was Ranma's wedding day. Taking place in a beautiful church on a perfect sunny day. Everyone was there, her mother, her father, her cousins. Even her old friends from school. She wore a beautiful white wedding dress. Made of the softest fabric imaginable, it clung perfectly to her. A white veil was draped gently over her face, hiding her smile as she walked slowly up the aisle. She looked to the right, her mother was crying with joy as she walked over to the groom.

Wait... who was the groom?

He turned around, "Ranma my love!" It was Kuno.

Kuno.

**Kuno**.

"Wait.. no! Who the hell thought this-" Ranma tried to protest.

"You may kiss the bride." The priest ominously spoke.

"Let us connsumate our love Ranma!" Kuno jumped at her.

**"Nooooooooooooo!"** Ranma screamed, sitting up straight, her blanket flying off her futon.

* * *

**½ Ranma**

Episode 3: Love Panic!

How? Why? What is _wrong _with that guy?

"I beat the crap out of him, insult him, humilate him in front of his peers, and he proclaims his love to me!" Ranma mumbled to herself as she scrubbed herself clean in the bath. For some reason she felt really dirty today. "OK... think Saotome." How to get rid of her current romance problems?

Yuushi wasn't much of one. It was obvious that he wasn't interested in her and vice versa. But this Kuno guy. Insane. She had just pegged him as some arrogant jerk, and found it amusing to pull him down a peg.

The roses were not the expected result.

"Whatever." Ranma jumped out of the tub. "I'll deal with it later." She opened the bath door...

And was face to face with Yuushi.

"..."

"..."

* * *

**SMACK!**

**THUMP!**

"Pervert!"

"Learn to put a sign up you maniac!"

Kasumi looked up from her morning tea, "They get along well, don't you think Nabiki?"

Nabiki stared at her sister, pouring her coffee into her favorite mug. "Umm... you really think so?"

"Oh yes." Kasumi smiled serenely.

A moment later Ranma and Yuushi came downstairs, Yuushi having a red slap mark on his face. While Ranma had a rather impressive looking bump on her head.

"Good morning." Kasumi said like nothing was wrong.

"Morning." The two said in unison.

"Tea?" Kasumi suggested.

"Thanks." Ranma took a cup from her, she scooped some rice and fish into a bowl. "Looks good Kasumi."

"Thank you."

"Yeah it-" Ranma paused, picked up her bowl and chopsticks with one hand, and suddenly thrust up her other hand up in a fist.

Just in time for it to collide with the face of Genma dropping down from the ceiling. Nabiki and Yuushi promptly spit out their coffee and tea.

"Nice try old man!" Ranma's fist shifted to a grip on Genma's collar, and flung him into the koi pond.

"Growlf!" The panda that emmrged shook his fist at Ranma.

Nabiki and Yuushi looked up at the perfectly smooth ceiling. "How did he...?" They both said at once.

"Mr. Saotome is very good at what he does." Kasumi finished her tea, seemingly nonplussed about the whole incident.

* * *

Ranma turned the combination lock on her locker, slowly clicking it into the right position, she finally opened it. She was then promptly buried from the avalanche of notes that fell on her. "Huh?" Ranma pulled herself out from under the pile. "What are these?" She unfolded one of the notes.

_"Ranma, please go out with me."_

"Oh you have got to be kidding me." Ranma unfolded another note.

_"Please be my girlfriend Miss Saotome!"_

Ranma unfolded more notes.

_"Can we have lunch together?"_

_"How about me and you go out?"_

_"How do you feel about other girls Miss Saotome?"_ (Ranma's eye twitched at this one.)

Ranma dropped the notes in his hand, staring at the massive pile of what she now knew to be love notes. "It never rains Saotome." She muttered to herself, "It **pours."**

* * *

Class wasn't much different. Her desk was home to a comparable pile of love notes. The homeroom teacher just shrugged when Ranma looked pleadingly at him.

Yuushi whistled in surprise, taking his seat in front of Ranma's. With a sigh, Ranma sat down and began sorting through the piles of notes.

* * *

"E-excuse me!" A guy jumped in front of her as the lunch bell rang. "Miss Saotome!"

Ranma sighed, she had a bad feeling about this. "Yes?"

"Can I-"

"Wait!" Another boy ran over to her. "I wanted to ask-"

"No way!" A third guy jumped into the conversation, "I want to-"

Ranma stood up, and walked away.

* * *

"Finally..." Ranma trailed behind Yuushi, she just felt tired. It had been a non stop series of notes, people taking to her. Confessions, and wild proclamations.

And Yuushi had just smiled at it all, the jerk.

She wanted to get to the club, swing some shinai at people, and go home. So distracted by her thoughts, Ranma didn't notice when Yuushi stopped. So she ran into him, both of them nearly stumbling over.

"Watch it." Yuushi said.

"Shut up," Ranma growled. "What's going on?" She looked over to the clubhouse.

Kuno was standing in front of it. Next to him was an absurdly large wreathe of flowers, as big as he was. "Ranma my Love" was written on a banner attatched to it. In his hands was a heart shaped box, likely filled with chocolates. "Ranma! I bring gifts for you!" He ran over and thrust the chocolates in Ranma's face. "For you, my darling."

Ranma took the box and opened it. It was indeed chocolate. She examined it for a brief moment. Then she shoved the entire open box into Kuno's face. "I'm sorry, I'll have to refuse." She walked past him, the box slowly sliding down Kuno's now chocolate smeared face.

* * *

"Uhh... Captain?"

"Yes Ikari?" Yuushi said, looking up from the papers that pretty much ever club leader has to deal with occasionally.

"It's about Ranma..."

"What's wrong with her?"

"Umm..." He pointed to the practice mat.

"Yeah what?" Yuushi took a look... "Ranma..." His jaw dropped. Ranma was **glowing**. A cold blue glow, almost like fire. It wrapped around her entire body, even extending to the shinai in her hands. The rest of the club was keeping their distance. "Wow... impressive battle aura..." He sighed, "What about her?"

"She wants to spar with someone."

Yuushi paused, "Hmm... Kuno?"

"Already did Captian."

"What happened?"

Ikari sighed, "Well... he was forced to leave practice early."

"I see." Yuushi picked up his shinai, "I'll go play with her."

* * *

"Oy, Ranma."

Ranma gave the source of the voice a glare that would have killed lesser men. Yuushi was, miraculously, unscathed. "What do you want?" She snarled.

Yuushi pointed his shinai at her, "As Kendo club Captian, it's my duty to guage the skill of the new member."

"I see." Ranma smiled, at last, some stress releif! "OK then, El Capi-tan, I'll do it." She stepped back, holding her shinai in front of her. "Ready?"

Yuushi slowly got into position, stretching his arms and legs. Finally, after what felt like hours, he held his shinai in the right position, "We'll practice until I say to stop. Begin."

Ranma attacked first, throwing her entire body into the attack. Her shinai almost bent with the force she swung it with. Yuushi just stood there, obvlious to the beating she was about to give him!

**CLACK!**

Her shinai connected... with Yuushi's. "Huh?"

Yuushi pulled away his weapon, swinging at Ranma! She quickly deflected it. Yuushi smiled behind his mask, "Your form is sloppy."

"What?" Ranma growled.

"I said, your form is sloppy. You're not using **Kendo **to attack. You're using Anything Goes, mostly. There's a little Kendo in there, but not much. When was the last time you actually used Kendo?" He swung threee more times in rapid sucession, Ranma blocked them all.

"I was ten." Ranma answered, swinging another powerful blow. Yet again Yuushi blocked it.

"Wow, you're really out of practice." Yuushi blocked hers, "You may be faster then me, Ranma, but since you're using a style you're inexperienced with, I can easily predict what you're doing." Four more attacks of his were deflected. "Your speed is the only thing keeping me from beating you, they can cover the dozen hole s in your defense I see." Ranma threw out half a dozen strikes, yet Yuushi blocked them all. "So basically, Ranma, if you want to be in my club..." He sped up suddenly, a thrust! Ranma was surprised to find his shinai touching her throat. "Get back into practice. You're a talented person, so I'm sure you'll get to speed quickly." He pulled away his weapon, "Stop." His arms dropped to his side, and he gave Ranma a calm smile. "Feeling better now?"

"...what?"

Yuushi shrugged, "You were really stressed out, I figured I'd calm you down."

"Calm me down?" Ranma glared at him.

"Don't get the wrong idea." Yuushi turned around, "I just didn't want you beating up the other club members."

"Fine." Ranma sat down her shinai, "Whatever." She suddenly felt drained of energy for some reason.

* * *

Once Yuushi was out of Ranma's sight, he collapsed onto the floor, gasping for breath. "What the hell is up with that girl?" It had taken every ounce of speed and strength he had to match Ranma, while she was using a weapon she was out of practice with. Another minute and he would have passed out and very likely gotten the crap beaten out of him.

"Captian...?" Ikari peered into the room.

"I'm fine, just catching my breath..." He brushed it off. Yet, one small part of him shuddered as he realized what would happen when Ranma got **good **at Kendo.

* * *

"Done..." Returning to the Tendo Dojo, Ranma had immediately went into her room. She then began sorting through the massive note pile. After an hour, she had finally separated them into two piles. One with names, and one without names. "OK... now to deal with these." She stood up, and the door opened.

"Ranma!" Genma barged in, "What are you-" He stopped and stared at the two piles, "Ranma what are ouumph!" He was silenced by Ranma's fist.

"Damn it old man! Haven't all these years taught you to never barge into a girl's room?" She shouted.

Genma, undeterred, moved over to the piles. "What are these girl!" He snatched one out of the pile. "...a love note!" He clenched it in his fist. "I thought I raised you better then that!" Faux tears began fall from his eyes, "Oh where did I go wrong? My daughter is cheating on her fiance!" He was knocked into the wall via a drop kick from Ranma.

"Is it just me or have you become even stupider lately?" Ranma grabbed him by the collar, "I didn't ask for this crap!"

"Really?" Genma looked almost thoughtful for a minute. "I see, I'm sorry Ranma."

"What?" Ranma let go of her father out of shock, "You **apologized?"**

"It's OK my daughter." Genma patted Ranma on the head. "I understand. I'll go speak to Tendo about this." He left the room.

"Wait a-" Ranma stopped, sighed, and sat back down. "He's going to do something stupid again." Years of living with Genma Saotome had given her an acute sense of such things.

* * *

Yuushi finished the last question on his math homework, the numbers finally stopped dancing in his head as he packed the papers into his bag for tomorrow. "Glad that's over with."

_thump thump thump_

"What's that?" Yuushi stood up, it sounded like someone running toward his doo-

**BAM!**The door few open!

_**"Yuuuuuushiiii Tennndooo!"**_ Soun charged into the room. His eyes were blazing, his entire body almost aflame. Shortly behind him was Genma. **"What have you been _doing!"_**

"Wha-wha what!" Yuushi found himself backed against a wall. "Dad! Calm down! What the hell did I do!"

"Hah... hah..." Soun took a few deep breaths. "Yuushi! Why are you letting your fiance be pursued by other men!"

"What?" Yuushi stared at his father, "What are you talking about?"

"I saw them!" Genma jumped in frount of Soun, "All those... indecent letters! To your fiance!"

"What." Yuushi said. "Do you mean those annoying little notes? Honestly, those aren't a big deal, all-"

"You have to do is defend your fiance!" Both Genma and Soun shouted at once.

"Wait a minute I-"

"No excuses boy!" Genma jabbed a finger in Yuushi's chest, "What kind of man doesn't defend his fiance's honor?"

Yuushi's eye twitched, and without warning grabbed Genma by the collar. "I..." He picked up Genma, "...don't have..." he flung him out the convienctly open window, _**"...a fiance!"**_ A faint splashing sound was heard. "Hmmm that was oddly cathartic."

"What... what has gotten into you Son!" Soun's jaw dropped, Yuushi had never done anything like that before! What had happend to the sweet, gentle boy? (Soun, of course, was subconsciously editing out all the examples of his son's temper.). His shock and blubbering was interuppted by Yuushi grabbing his own father by the collar. "You... you wouldn't dare throw your own father out the window, would you?"

Yuushi looked thoughtful for a moment.

* * *

Soun had to admit, his son had impressive strength and ability. To pick up a full grown man and throw him at just the right angle to hit the Koi Pond, that took some skill. Of course, he was now soaking wet and staring up out the window as said son looked down at him.

"I am **not **marrying Ranma Dad! She can deal with boy problems herself!" He shouted, slamming his window shut.

Soun glanced to his right at the panda sitting next to him in the pond. "My own child has no respect for me."

Genma held up a wooden sign. _"You get used to it."_

* * *

Ranma looked up from her work, someone was knocking on the door. "Come in." A slight frown came to her face as Yuushi stepped in. "What is it?"

"What are you doing?" He asked.

Ranma was laying down on the floor, an open notebook and a stapler in front of her, and three piles of notes, one behind her, one to the right and a small one to the left "What does it look like I'm doing?"

Yuushi picked up one of the notes in the small pile. Stapled to it was a second note.

_"Sorry, I'm not interested._

_-Ranma."_

He picked up a few more, each one was a similar rejection, almost tailor made for that one note. He raised an eyebrow at one that said "Sorry, I don't like girls that way" but said nothing. "Why are you doing this?"

"Huh?"

"Just ignore them." Yuushi sat down on the floor across from Ranma. "They'll stop if you just don't pay attention to them after a while."

Ranma looked up at him, "That's not right. These guys took out the time to write these, it dosn't seem fair to ignore them." She got back to scribbling more replies.

"But why? They all pissed you off, right? Why do if if they're making you mad?"

Ranma didn't look up from her writing, "It was mostly sheer numbers that annoyed me. But it was that Kuno creep that got me mad."

"Oh." Yuushi said, "So you're seriously going to reply to all of these?"

"Actually a little less then half, the others didn't leave a name." Ranma shrugged, "Don't really get why they bothered if they didn't want to leave a name."

Yuushi stared at Ranma, stared at the notes, stood up, and left the room.

A minute later, he came back with a notebook and pencil in his hands, he layed down across from Ranma, and opened the notebook. "I'll help."

"...read them aloud, and I'll tell you what to write." She said, and Yuushi nodded.

* * *

Nabiki was mildly surprised to find Yuushi and Ranma following her to school. She always went early, but her brother rarely did. Nabiki didn't know why they were heading over early, but she suspected it had something to do with the second bag Ranma was carrying. She walked to school slightly ahead of them, they were both silent. It was strange, the two seemed to have worked some sort of agreement, because they hadn't even midly insulted each other since the night before. No matter, if it was anything important, she'd figure it out.

"Ra-Ra-Ramna!"

The Yuushi and Ranma stopped. Kuno was standing in front of the school gate. He always came this early, so Nabiki wasn't surprised, but the other two were.

"Ranma! You're here early!" He immediately dashed past Nabiki, grabbing Ranma's hand. "My love, my goddess! It is truely a blessing to see you this early morn-" He was knocked out by a swift uppercut.

"It's way too early for this." Ranma muttered, she and Yuushi heading into school. (Ranma taking care to step on Kuno)

Nabiki looked down at the unconscious Kuno. "Well, Kuno-baby, don't think she likes you." No responce, to be expected. "Not that that'll stop you, likely." Nabiki began thinking about how to make money from this.

* * *

"This is going to take forever." Yuushi slid another note into a locker.

"Hey, you volunteered to help." Ranma said.

"Not going to stop..." He muttered, "I said I'd help so I will."

"Ranma!" They were interrupted by Kuno, he was exceptionally good at regaining consciousness. "My love! What menial task have you been forced into!" His 'righteous outrage' face was on.

"Damn it..." Ranma gritted her teeth, "This... moron!" She looked up at Kuno, "Yuushi? Can you handle this for a while? I'm going to make this idiot realize some things."

Yuushi shrugged, "Sure."

"Thanks." She walked past Kuno, "Meet me outside, Upperclassman." She sneered.

* * *

Nabiki was surprised to see Ranma leading Kuno to the side of the building. "What's she doing?" Her curiosity won over, and she followed them.

* * *

"OK... Kuno..." Ranma closed her eyes and tried to find the right words.

"Yes?" He asked, almost like an eager puppy.

"OK. Forget delicacy." Ranma shook her head. "Kuno. I don't like you."

"Huh?"

"In fact," Ranma continued, not giving a chance for him to speak. "I'm starting to **hate **you. You understand? So listen up, if you ever want any chance to ever be on my good side, stop this 'my love my goddess' crap. Because otherwise I will never even concider liking you, loving you is eternally out of the question."

Kuno was silent for a moment, "I understand Ranma..."

She smiled, "Good so can-"

Kuno continued to speak, "Tendo put you up to this!" He clenched his fist in rage, "How dare he. First he entraps you in a false engagement, now he tries to force you to annul our love? Our passion!" He drew his bokken, "Say no more my goddess! I shall smite the cur Tendo, and then you shall be free!" He burst out laughing... and Ranma kicked him in the face.

"You... you _**don't get it!"**_ She screamed, "I can't believe anyone could be so moronic and deluded! I mean... I thought that Pops was dumb, but wow you take the cake!" Ranma ranted, her foot pushing deeper into Kuno's face. "You are the worst-" She suddenly found herself covered in cold water

* * *

"Don't dump the wash pail out the window! What if you hit someone?"

"Please, it's way to early for anyone to be out there."

"OK, yeah I guess so."

* * *

"Hmm?" Kuno peeled his love's foot from his face. "Have you ceased your act, my-" Kuno froze.

The person standing before him was not his Goddess! It was a man! A man in Ranma's clothing, with dark hair and sinister eyes. He looked surprised, but Kuno had no doubt that was a mere facade. "Who are you?" He pointed his sword at the man, "Where is my Goddess!"

"Oh geez..." The man said.

Laughter could be heard, a woman's laughter. "Who's there?" Kuno shouted. A moment later the mercenary Nabiki Tendo emmerged from the shadows, still laughing.

"Morning Kuno-baby." She said, laughter still in her voice, she glanced at the man, "Want me to explain?"

The man nodded.

"Two thousand yen." Nabiki never showed kindness, not for free at least.

"Seriously?"

"Unless you'd rather explain it." Nabiki said with a smile.

"...fine." The man pulled out a somewhat feminine looking wallet, handing Nabiki two thousand yen bills.

"OK then!" Nabiki walked over to Kuno. "OK, Kuno-baby."

"Yes?"

"Ranma and this guy are, well, one in the same. Body, soul, and mind. Got it?" Nabiki explained to him.

"One in..." Kuno's eyes widened as he realized the horrid truth!

* * *

_Deep in the darkest dungeon in the foulest pit, Ranma lay in chains. Her body battered and bruised, yet her spirit not broken. Her tormenter came down. Tendo! The Pigtailed Man! Twisted beings lower then beasts, their dark lusts for Ranma were great. Yet her will was greater!_

_"Sooon you will be ours!" Tendo cackled wickedly._

_"Once my magic comes over you, I will own you! Body, soul, and mind!" The Pigtailed Man cackled as he worked his foul magicks._

_"Nooooooooo!" Ranma sobbed, "Please... save me Tatewaki! Please!"_

* * *

Ranma waved his hand in front of Kuno, "He's been like this for a whole minute."

"It takes a minute for Kuno-baby to process new information." Nabiki explained, "He should be ready to act right about... now."

_**"You fiend!" **_Kuno shouted, "Release my love at once!" He charged at Ranma, bokken ready to strike.

"Man I'm good." Nabiki smirked. This would be entertaining.

* * *

"Done." Yuushi slipped the last note into the locker. "I wonder how Ranma's doing." He wondered. Kuno, in his experience, was very difficult to convince of things that contridicted with his own conclusions. Then again, perhaps Ranma had simply opted to beat any affection he might have for her out of him.

"Die you vile Warlock!" Kuno's voice rang through the campus.

"What?" Yuushi walked outside, and saw a male Ranma dodging a dozens of sword thrusts from Kuno. Kuno was going all out, so the wall behind Ranma was buckling from the air pushed by Kuno's thrusts alone. "Hot water..." He remembered, "Gotta go get some." He ran to the nurse's office.

* * *

_Damn it damn it damn it._ Ranma thought as he avoided Kuno's strikes. It really was an annoying dilemma. He couldn't approach because Kuno's mini shockwaves created a wall. As a girl he might have been able to get past it. But not with this slow and bulky male body But he was fast enough to avoid all of his attacks. So essentially this was a stalemate. Until one of them ran out of stamina, or something changed the battle, they were stuck like this. Ranma figured he'd outlast Kuno, so the fight was his.

But man it was boring.

"Why exactly are you trying to kill me?" He asked in a casual tone.

"Do not try your deceit you weaver of dark magic!" Kuno shouted, "I will not fall! It will take more then that to make I, the Blue Thunder of Furinkan High-"

**THUNK**

And so, the Blue Thunder of Furinkan High fell, thanks to a full tea kettle to the head.

"There you go." Yuushi walked over to Ranma, "Hurry, people are coming. I suggest you change before you risk getting seen."

"Right... uh, thanks." Ranma poured the water over his head. "This guy is the biggest moron I've ever seen." She said.

Students began walking into the front gate, a few people noticed the remains of a fight, and in a minute a small crowd had gathered around Ranma, Yuushi, and Kuno.

"Nnn... I fight on!" Kuno stood up dramatically.

"Welcome to reality, you idiot." Ranma growled.

"Ranma! You are well!" He turned around and tried to hug her, but Yuushi stood in the way.

"Man, leave her alone Kuno, she's had enough of your crap."

The small crowd began to murmr.

Kuno's eyes narrowed. "Tendo..." He clenched his fist, "I see..." He spun around and faced the rapidly growing crowd. "Here me, people of Furinkan!" He shouted, "From this day forth, the engagement between Ranma Saotome and Yuushi Tendo is annuled! I, the Blue Thunder, have declared it so! With this illlegal and immoral engagement gone, Ranma shall, at last, be free to date me! That is my goal! My destiny!"

The crowd exploded with whispers and gossip spreading. Yuushi and Ranma's mouths were hanging open, as the full magnitide of what Kuno had said washed over them.

Most people would't pay attention to the "annuled" part. Now the "engagement" part, that was prime rumor material. In a matter of hours the word would be Yuushi impregnated Ranma and was marring her to preserve honor.

Ranma and Yuushi looked at each other, and simultainously said the phrase that perfectly summed up their feelings on this whole affair.

"God Damn it."


	4. Old Friend?

"Get out of the way!" A villager shouted. "It's loose!"

_**"Mrrroooo!" **_The giant bull bellowed, charging down the street.

The small village used the unusually large bull to attract people to the small rural village. They called it "The World's Largest Bull." Today, however, it seemed to be causing more harm than good. It rampaged through the streets, knocking down signs and fences. "Everyone move!" A villager with a cattle prod shouted, desperately trying to shock the bull into submission. "I knew we should have made it The World's Largest Steer!"

A girl was walking down the road, her face buried in a map, seemingly oblivious to the approaching rampaging beast.

"Young lady! Get out of the way!" The villager shouted.

"Hmm?" The girl looked up from her map, no emotion showing as she saw the charging bull. She reached over into her backpack, and pulled out an umbrella.

"Lady! Get out of the-"

**THUD**

The bull stopped.

"What the...?"

The bull was unconscious, having collided head first with the girl's umbrella. She stood there, quite calm still. She lowered her umbrella and stored it in her backpack again, walking over to the villager.

"How did you... what...?"

The girl thrust the map in his face.

"Huh?" He looked at it. It appeared to be a map of some Tokyo ward. Nerima...? "Miss what are you-"

"Can you direct me to Furinkan High?" She asked, more sincerity in her voice then he thought possible.

"Ummm... He looked around him. The nearest school was a kilometer away. And Furinkan didn't ring any bells. "I'm sorry but..."

"I see." She pulled the map away. "Sorry to bother you sir." She bowed slightly, turning around and walking away. "You know," She said, "I didn't know Nerima had so much farmland in it."

* * *

**½ Ranma**

Episode 4: Old Friend?

Three days.

Three days and Ranma still found herself correcting the insane rumors that had sprouted.

"No I am not pregnant with Yuushi's child."

"No he didn't kidnap me and ravish me."

"No we didn't get married on a drunken lark in Vegas, I've never even been to Vegas."

"What? No we're not members of a polygamous cult. Where the hell did you hear that from?"

Ranma just wanted to eat her lunch in peace. Without any insane questions, or worse, the crazy girls who screamed about how she "stole" Yuushi.

"You look tired Ranma." Yuka said, she and her friend Sayuri had taken to eating lunch with her. As some of the handful of girls who weren't obsessed with the guy, Ranma found them pleasant company.

"It's a whole pile of crap. If I'm not being bugged by guys, it's girls freaking out! Why the hell is he so liked?"

Sayuri shrugged, "I think it's the whole mystery of it all."

Yuka nodded, "It used to be a lot worse, the girls who like him really like him. They would help him with homework..."

* * *

_Yuushi walked to the front desk, handing the teacher the math assignment. "Here you go." He said._

_The teacher looked up at him. "Tendo... I have already have received your homework... six times." He held up six assignments, each with his name on it._

_"..." Yuushi sighed._

* * *

"They'd make lunch for him..."

* * *

_"Ummm..." Yuushi stared at the massive pile of lunchboxes. A dozen girls glaring at each other from behind the pile._

_"Can I have some?" Hikaru asked._

* * *

"I hear some even went to his house!"

* * *

_Yuushi opened the door to his room... and promptly shut it._

_"I didn't see that." He said. Before slowly opening the door again, seeing that he did in fact see it._

_A girl, one from a year below him, was lying on his bed._

_Naked._

_"Kasumi! Nabiki! Which one of you thought it would be funny to let her in!" He shouted._

_His two sisters laughed._

* * *

"Whatever, he couldn't possibly have gone through even near the same amount of crap I've gone through." Ranma finished her lunch.

"Yeah, probably." The other two girls nodded.

* * *

"Where are you going?" Yuushi asked, following Ranma as she walked towards the front gate.

"Home." She said flatly.

"But you still have practice!" Yuushi grabbed her shoulder.

Ranma grabbed his hand and squeezed... **hard**. Yuushi winced in pain. "Listen you slug. I want one day without hearing that... that..." She seemed to struggle for the words to settle to describe how she felt about Kuno, finally settling on English curse words, "_...shithead son of a bitch _proclaim his love!" She let go of Yuushi's hand, Yuushi wondered if there was anything broken. "So I'll see you later!" She stormed off to the front gate.

Yuushi shook his hand, dismissing the pain. "Wait! Ranma!" He ran over to her... Suddenly, Ranma grabbed Yuushi by the arm and jumped away. He was dragged through the air as Ranma moved three meters in an instant. "What the-" The concrete in where Ranma had been standing exploded, chunks flying through the air, dust obscuring his vision. "What is that!"

Ranma's eyes narrowed, letting go of Yuushi. She stepped out to the dust cloud. "Who's there?" She shouted.

The dust cleared, and in the newly formed crater was a girl.

A tall girl, incredibly tall. Yuushi could see that she was easily taller than any girl he had seen, and was likely taller than most guys, including himself. She wore a beige tank top and baggy black pants. Her black hair was tied roughly in a ponytail by a tiger striped bandanna. In her hand, stuck in the ground, was a large red umbrella. She pulled it out, looking beyond the crater she had created. She pointed the umbrella at Ranma. "At long last, Ranma! I've found you. "A fanged grin formed on her face, her amber eyes shining. "We settle things now!"

Yuushi looked at Ranma. What would her reaction be? Her face was currently blank, studying the new element that had occurred in her life. Recognition dawned onto her face, and a large smile appeared. "Kibako!" She shouted, running to the girl, and…hugging her?

"Ack! Ranma! Let me go damn it! "She shouted, struggling as the much shorter girl held her in a vice grip of a hug. "This is vengeance! One is not hugged by the vengeancee!"

"Oh man, you have no idea how good it is to see you again." Ranma said, "The crap I've put up with…you would not believe it! Now I know why we went to an all-girls school. Men are perverts, every one. Wait till you meet the King pervert though, Kibako. Man is he _insane_."

"Ranma!" The girl finally got loose and pushed Ranma away. "Damn it stop babbling! It' time we finished what we started!"

"Ummm…"Ranma tapped her chin, before clapping her hands together. "Right! Did you really follow me just for that sparring match?" She smiled.

Kibako' eye twitched. "It was a duel, Ranma! A duel that you ran away from!"

Ranma looked confused, "But Kibako…I waited four days for you to show up, you were late."

The quickly gathering crowd nearly fell over.

"Four days! Yuushi' jaw dropped, "How can anybody expect to wait four days?"

"Shut up! Kibako blushed, "I got a little lost, that's all!"

"It was in that vacant lot behind your house." Ranma said.

This time the crowd **did **fall over.

"How can you get lost from that?" Yuushi shouted

"She has a very bad sense of direction." Ranma said sadly, "I had offered to take her to the lot, but she refused."

"That's absurd! You don' go to the person you're dueling with and say 'Hey guide me to the site' it's just moronic!" Kibako drew back her umbrella, "But now that I'm here, Ranma, let's settle everything!"

Silence followed.

"What is she talking about?"

"Duel? How weird."

"If what Ranma said is true it's kind of her fault."

Kibako's eye twitched, "Shut up all of you!" She shouted to the crowd, "You all have no idea the Hell this girl put me through!"

"Huh? What I do to you?" Ranma asked.

"It is a horror beyond words. "She drew back her umbrella, "And talking about it can never change it! So die!" She thrust her umbrella at Ranma. In the same second Ranma was already ducking below it, then sliding back to avoid a kick. In an instant they were two meters away from each other.

"So what, you lost your GPS?" Ranma smirked.

"Oh go to hell." Kibako opened her umbrella and threw it at Ranma. It spun around like a buzz saw, flying towards her target in an arc. Ranma glanced over at it, holding perfectly still. The instant the umbrella got near, her arm shot out and she grabbed it, spinning herself around to match its momentum, it was thrown down onto the ground several meters away.

With a loud thump the concrete actually cracked as it impacted the ground.

"Throwing away your weapon?" Ranma was grinning, her hands on her hips. "Geez, that wasn't too bright."

"Just shut up!" Kibako reached into her ponytail, ripping out more bandannas then it seemed possible to be wrapped around her hair. With a flick of her wrist, they became rigid, hurling them like shuriken, they flew towards Ranma.

Ranma charged towards them, moving as if dancing to dodge the projectiles. In an instant she was in front of Kibako. "Think fast!" She said with a smile. Her foot shot up, hitting Kibako with a perfect snap kick to the jaw. The girl was knocked back, sliding against the concrete before hitting the wall.

_That must be the end. _Yuushi thought. Ranma had never done anything like that before. (He made a mental note to watch out for her kicks.) Still, such a blow must have been a deceive match ending one. Looking over at Ranma, he realized she was still prepared for a fight. "What the-'

Moving faster than Yuushi thought possible, Kibako got up from the dented wall and charged towards Ranma. Almost like lighting she threw six punches at Ranma in as many seconds. Ranma, still smiling, jumped away from them with ease. "Looks like I got the first bl-" In an instant Kibako had launched a spinning kick. Ranma, moved her arms up to block the kick. This didn't seem to accomplish much, as Ranma began to literally fly through the air.

"Ranma!" Yuushi shouted, she was flying towards him. On some impulse he ran towards her, arms out stretched, he jumped in front of her just barely in time to catch her.

THUMP

Ranma collided with Yuushi, and Yuushi found himself behind blown back with her by the momentum of Kibako's kick. He began to fly with her. The two blowing past the crowd, past the side of the school, finally hitting the concrete a few meters from the swimming pool.

* * *

"Owww..." Yuushi groaned. Dancing lights filled his vision. "Ranma...? You OK?"

Silence for a minute, then, "Yuushi..?"

"Yeah?"

"Get your hand off my breast before I tear it off." Her voice was ice.

"Oh..." Yuushi realized that his left hand was in fact on Ranma's chest. "Sorry!" He quickly moved both his hands off her, just to be safe. Ranma then jumped up, Yuushi standing up a second later. She folded her arms and glared at him.

"So, what was that about?" She asked.

"Huh?"

"Why didn't you dodge me." Ranma asked flatly, "I know you have the reflexes to do so."

"Uh... well.. ." He tried to figure out his thought process. Why had he done that? "It-"

"Ranma!" Kibako was running towards them, a short distance away she stopped, glancing at Yuushi. "Oh my God! Are you OK?"

"Yeah I'm fine." Yuushi brushed himself off, grinning. "It takes something tougher than that to take me down."

"Good..." Kibako slipped back into a fighting stance, one eye warily gazing out at the pool behind them. "Now Ranma..." She grinned, "I think I'll show you a few dozen more hits now."

"Please. Like you'll hit me again." Ranma stretched herself a little, "Come on! Before the crowd comes back."

Kibako rushed towards Ranma with a battle roar, her fists bursting out like pistons. Ranma was forced to retreat. Her body twisting around the blows that could shatter concrete. Yuushi could only stare. Just what kind of training did Ranma and this girl go through? To move like they did, he didn't even know if his Dad was capable of such feats. They seemed to dance through the air, moving slowly towards... wait.

**The pool.**

"Um, Ran-" Yuushi began to call out, but it was too late, Ranma was knocked into the air by Kibako thanks to a glancing strike, and in a moment both girls were over the water.

Ranma found herself surprised as Kibako jumped above her, ready to knock her down again. She then found herself worried when she saw Kibako's eyes widen, looking past Ranma onto what was below both of them. Ranma spared a glance behind her.

They were both above the school' rather large swimming pool now. And in a minute gravity would take them both down.

"Well damn." Ranma muttered. Kibako was more... vocal.

"_**Shiiiit!"**_

They both hit the water.

* * *

"Uggg..." Ranma pulled himself out of the pool. "Geez..." He looked around, "Kibako?" Silence. His old friend was nowhere to be seen. "Don't tell me..." He looked across to Yuushi. "You see her?"

Yuushi shrugged. "Anyways... if this is done I'm going to practice..."

Ranma sighed, "I can't believe she got lost just falling into a pool!" He walked past Yuushi, "Anyways... I'm going home now, **OK **El Capi-tan?"

Yuushi sighed, "Fine..."

* * *

"The Hibiki girl's in town?" Genma said as dinner was served.

"Yeah." Ranma shrugged, "We had a little spar after school."

"Spar?" Yuushi's jaw dropped.

"Hmmm. I'm surprised she found you, frankly. That girl wasn't that bright."

"She seemed to have a grudge against you." Yuushi recovered his jaw as Kasumi placed dinner at the table.

"Nah that's just how she is." Ranma piled on the rice. "We were best friends back then. I helped her out a ton." She smiled at the memories. "We did homework together when she sick..."

* * *

"_AHHHHGGGG you ruined my grades!" Kibako shouted. Glaring at the F._

"_Huh? We were supposed to write an essay, right?"_

_Kibako's eye twitched. "Ranma. This is an essay on American History! We were supposed to write one on Japanese history! How could you miss such a crucial detail!"_

"_...Uhh I was sick that day too. My dad told me the homework..."_

* * *

"We would play and spar together..."

* * *

"_Come on Kibako! Get up!" Ranma said with a grin, "I know you're tougher then that!"_

Lying down in the mud, covered in bruises, Kibako whimpered.

_"I'll get you for this Ranma. I'll get you for this one day..."_

"I also helped her deal with nasty perverts!"

* * *

"_..." Kibako could only stare as the bruised and beaten boy she had a crush on... who had finally asked her on a date... had been beaten and chased off by Ranma._

_And they had just hit second base too!_

_"Geez..." Ranma sighed. "Gotta be careful Kibako. He was totally trying to steal your virginity. You need to date more reliable guys"_

_Kibako's eye twitched. She had wanted to **give **him her virginity!_

* * *

"Yep. We were BFFs. Closer than anyone else." Ranma said happily.

"Uh-huh." Yuushi somehow doubted that a "BFF" would switch to trying to impale the friend on an umbrella so readily.

"Well, it's nice to have a friend showing up." Kasumi said cheerfully, "Going to a new school is hard, having a friend to help you get used to things is wonderful!"

Nabiki rolled her eyes, "Riiiigghht." She glanced over to Ranma. "Tell me, Ranma. If you and your friend got into a fight, who do you think would win?"

"Huh? Why do you even need to ask that." Ranma's chest puffed out with pride, "Me of course!"

"You know..." Yuushi drawled, "Women are supposed to be modest."

Ranma's chopsticks hit him between the eyes.

* * *

"**Damn you Ranma!"** Kibako shouted to the stars, the Moon, and God. The trees of this forest shaking with the fury of her cry.

She plopped down onto the earth, grumbling as she began pitching a tent.

"It's not fair. I go through hell, suffer endless torment. And how do I find her? Enjoying life at school! With a cute boyfriend to boot!" She picked up nearby pebble, crushing the unfortunate rock to dust. "When I find her I'll..." She began to laugh as she imagined bringing about Ranma Saotome's imminent demise.

"Hey!"

"Huh?" Kibako turned around, a police officer was standing behind her campsite.

"Miss. This is a public park. No camping is allowed."

"...this isn't a forest in the mountains?" Kibako asked.

"What, no. Why would you think that?"

"Uhh..." Kibako found that she really couldn't answer that.

* * *

_"At the very least, while I only draw a beautiful dream, I'll chase you..."_ Sayuri sung cheerfully as she walked home from school. Her mind focused on future goals and DVDs...when suddenly she noticed someone wandering, "Huh?" She crossed the street. "Excuse me."

"Eh?" Kibako looked up from her despair at the girl in front of her. "Do I know you?"

"Aren't you the girl who fought Ranma yesterday?"

"..." Kibako scowled. "Yes! Do you know her?"

"Somewhat. She's been eating lunch with me..." Sayuri frowned, there was something off about this girl. Maybe it was the muscles on her arms, maybe it was the fanged smile.

Maybe it was the homicidal glint in her eyes.

"Where does she live!" She grabbed Sayuri's shoulders.

"Uh-uh... the Tendo Dojo."

"Thank you!" Kibako turned around and ran off.

"Uhh..." Sayuri said, "It's... not that way."

But she was already gone.

* * *

"Tendo Dojo... Tendo Dojo..."

Kibako kept a large supply of directories and address books. They didn't help her much when it came to finding her way around, but at the very least she could send mail.

She was currently rooted to the spot, a mailbox in front of her. This was her chance.

She held the envelope as if it were her last hope.

"You'd better get this Ranma."

* * *

It was another beautiful morning, as usual Kasumi was the first person up.

She had her day scheduled, and the first thing to do was to check the mail! Opening the mailbox, Kasmui saw a rough pink envelope within. Pulling it out, she paused as she noticed the sheer number of Hello Kitty stamps on it. "Hmmm..." It was addressed to Ranma.

* * *

"Ranma, a letter came for you." Kasumi made the announcement at breakfast. "Whoever did it has such cute handwriting." She cheerfully handed Ranma the letter.

"Eh?" She opened it, pulling a short note out of the envelope.

_"After school, in the public park. Unless you really are a weakling._

_-Kibako"_

"Huh. A challenge." Ranma folded the note and pocketed. "Kibako wants to meet me at the park after school."

"Really? Well I guess I can excuse you from practice today..."

"Huh? I don't be going today." Ranma shrugged.

"Why not?" Nabiki asked.

"Well, you know. Her sense of direction is horrible. It'll take her three days, minimum, for her to reach the spot."

"Oh come on Ranma." Yuushi said, "You really don't think it'll take three days just to get there. Nobody can really have that bad a sense of direction."

* * *

"So, you decided to show up." Kibako dropped her pack, picking up her umbrella.

Ranma gave Yuushi a look that clearly said "I would say I told you so but you know it and I know it so enjoy my smug look" before turning back to Kibako. "Yup! I'm ready whenever you are."

"...before that though..." Kibako looked around, "Why is there such a large crowd?"

"Uhhh..."

"Oh that would be me." Nabiki seemed to appear from nowhere. "Lots of people want to see this. So I sold tickets!"

"You disturb me Nabiki, you know that?" Ranma sighed.

"Whatever, let the crowd be the witness to your defeat!" Kibako ran forwards, umbrella out. "Ranma, prepare to die!" Within an instant she was in front of Ranma, swinging her weapon.

"Whoa!" Ranma twisted out of the way of the attack. She was ready to launch her own when Kibako pulled the belt of her pants. With a flick of her wrist it straightened. Kibako then began swinging that at Ranma as well. "That's a cool trick, where'd you learn it?" Ranma asked, getting no answer as Kibako used her two weapons to continuously attack her. Ranma ducked under a belt slash, jumping over the umbrella. "An opening!" She threw her weight behind a lightning punch!

"Ha!" Kibako opened the umbrella, blocking the attack using her new shield. Keeping it open in front of her, she slashed at Ranma in relative safety.

_Hmmm she has me on the ropes. _Ranma thought as she was pushed further and further back by her opponent. _She has superior reach, defense, and strength. All I have is speed._ The crowd was beginning to scatter, the fight unable to be confined to a small area. She spotted a tree to the side. _There we go!_ Adjusting her dodges, she began backing towards the tree.

* * *

Once again Yuushi found himself feeling inadequate.

It just wasn't fair. He had been the best martial artist in the neighborhood, if not all of Nerima! Then Ranma had shown up. She was good, better than anyone he had ever met. That was acceptable. After all, he knew that there had to be people better than him.

He just didn't like that two such people had shown up within a week.

Ranma backed into the tree, still smiling. "Got you now!" Kibako swung the belt.

"Hah!" Ranma jumped up, grabbing a branch to propel herself up, the belt slashed... and Ranma landed behind Kibako. She threw a punch, Kibako spinning her umbrella around to block it...

Ranma grabbed the umbrella by the handle, her other arm lashing out, hitting Kibako's arm. With a tug she ripped the umbrella away and threw it to the side.

Then the tree began to fall down, it impacted the ground with a loud crash.

Ranma was smiling, Kibako was scowling, the crowd was running like hell, and Yuushi was staring.

* * *

"You..." Kibako growled,

"There we go. Without your shield-slash-bludgeoning instrument, you'll be much easier to handle." Ranma nodded, "It was impressive, but you shouldn't have given me a chance to use my one advantage."

"What the hell...?" Yuushi had walked over to the umbrella and tried to pick it up. He could lift it, **barely**. "How strong is she?"

"Just die already!" Kibako pulled out more bandannas, throwing them at Ranma, who easily danced around them. "Just..." She drew back her fist, "...go to..." she flung it out in a massive punch, _**"...HELL!" **_and actually hit her. Ranma flew through the air, with a splash she crashed into a fountain."

"Ranma!" Yuushi shouted, having managed to sling the heavy umbrella over his shoulder, he ran to the fountain, but Kibako was already there.

"Now then...huh?" Kibako froze, staring at the wet young man before him.

"Uhh..." Ranma smiled uneasily. "Yeah... uh. It's um..."

"...Ranma?" Kibako asked quietly.

"Yeah, it's me." Ranma sighed, his face red. "I got stuck with this..." he clenched his fist in frustration, "this **curse."**

There was total silence, Yuushi continued to run towards the two.

**"Hehehehehe..."**

Laughter.

Kibako was laughing.

"A curse? You call _**that **_a curse?" By now Kibako was laughing so hard tears were coming down her face. "That good looking strong body? That's what you feel cursed by?" She was no longer laughing. "Oh... that was the first time in a long while I've laughed." She felt satisfied by how Ranma no longer had that casual look on his face. "Now-"

Ranma quickly threw his legs up, kicking her in the gut, leaping out of the fountain and some distance away. _This is bad. _He thought. _My biggest edge is gone._ He lacked the major speed advantage he should. And against Kibako, who he had once seen tie steel bars into knots, that was a bad thing.

Then Kibako threw her belt. It spun around just like her bandannas.

"Oh come on! You can do it with that big thing too?" Ranma barely managed to dodge the much larger projectile, the belt spinning into the air and out of sight. Only for him to see dozens more bandannas flying everywhere.

"Oh geez... how many does she have?" He muttered. The air was now positively filled with spinning razor bandannas, flying around in every direction. "At least the crowd's gone..."

Except for one guy holding that heavy umbrella like an idiot... with gravity beginning to effect the bandannas... right... over...

"Yuushi!"

* * *

"Huh?" Why had Ranma...

Suddenly Ranma tackled him, kicking the umbrella off his shoulder. In a single smooth motion he opened the umbrella, took Yuushi in his other arm, and jumped into the air.

"What are you doing!" Yuushi shouted, his face red as they landed some distance away.

"Just..." Ranma's eyes widened as he realized what was going on. He instantly let go of Yuushi, and they both backed away. "J-j-just shut up!"

"Shut up? Why the hell should I shut up when you just groped me like that?"

"Groped you, why the hell would I want to do **that?"**

"Um... Ranma? Our fight?" Kibako said, and was promptly ignored.

"I don't know! All I know is that for no reason you suddenly decided to feel me up in the middle of a fight!" Yuushi's face was completely red now.

"What is **wrong **with-" Ranma froze, his eyes widening. In an instant Yuushi was tackled, both of them slamming into the ground.

Silence followed.

"What the _**hell!" **_He shouted, and almost on reflex, he threw up an uppercut, and hit Ranma straight in the chin. "Get off me you perver-" He stopped.

Ranma was staring straight at him, and there were tears in his eyes.

"What...? That couldn't have hurt you..." Yuushi glanced around, "Is something...?"

On the ground, right where he had been standing, was the remnants of Ranma's pigtail. "Huh?" To the side, was Kibako's belt, embedded into the ground.

"Oh. Crap! Oh I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Crap crap. I didn't want anybody else to..." Yet Kibako was ignored.

"Ranma... I..." He looked behind him. Where Ranma had grabbed him and jumped away were several bandannas stuck into the ground. "Ranma I'm-"

Ranma slapped Yuushi in the face.

"You... you asshole." Ranma snarled.

"I-"

"Stay **away **from me!" He screamed, turning around and running away.

"Wait... Ranma..." Yuushi found he couldn't chase him.

"I guess this means we're not finishing today huh." Kibako sighed.

"..." Yuushi stared at the increasingly distant figure of Ranma Saotome.


	5. Are you Sorry?

"Yuushi you idiot."

Ranma sighed, watching the orange sky reflect off the canal that cut through Nerima. She was sitting on the fence, her legs dangling over the edge.

"You are by far the biggest idiot I've ever seen. Ever. Bigger idiot then Pops even."She said.

Nobody replied to her but the wind.

**½ Ranma**

Episode 5: Are you Sorry?

"I'm home."Yuushi said, walking into the living room, he saw Nabiki sitting on a cushion. She was counting a large stack of bills.

"Hey Bro."Nabiki waved, smiling. "Hey... here."She pulled out a portion of the stack and handed it to him.

"..huh?"

"Well, you see. I had a betting pool going."Nabiki was almost laughing manically at this point. **"**Almost** everyone **bet on Ranma. Word's been going out about how good she is, you know?" She pocketed her money. "Ranma ran away, _forfeited. _So I got a huge amount of cash. I figured that since you did something to get her to leave, you deserve a little bit of it"

Yuushi sighed. "I don't think I'll ever get you."He walked away to his room.

* * *

Ranma looked up at the stars. "This is just stupid."

_Why am I here?_ She thought. _I should just tell Pops to stuff it and go home._ It wouldn't be the first time she has just up and ditched her father. It would be easy.

So why...?

"Uggg. I just need to kick that idiots ass." She nodded. "That's it..."Ranma forced herself to smile. "That'll make..."Her voice faded_._

_Nope, that won't make me feel better_. What would then?

"Stupid Yuushi..."She whispered.

"Hey there."A voice appeared behind her.

"Wha-ahahaha!" Ranma instantly shot up, nearly losing her balance and falling into the canal.

The man who had somehow snuck up on her just stared passively. "Hello Miss. You're new here, right?"He looked to be in his twenties, wearing a black gi and sandals. His hair was light brown, tied into a pony tail, and his face was framed by glasses.

"Uhh..."Ranma felt unnerved.

He had snuck up on her.

The only person who could do that anymore was Genma. If this guy could do it, he was **good.**

"What makes you think that?"She asked.

The man gave her a confident smile. "Because a few of my elderly patients have been talking about that 'wild looking fighting girl'that's shown up recently."He folded his arms, "And you look like you're the the type."

"Uh-huh."Ranma calmed down, sitting back down on the fence.

"Plus you'd recognize me by reputation at least if you lived in the area."His tone was irreverent, he completely ignored Ranma rolling her eyes. "I run a clinic down the road."He continued. "You look a little glum, want to talk about it?"

"Eh?"

He laughed. "I'm a doctor, you know? We worry about people."

"Oh."Ranma uneasily joined his laughter. "Umm... yeah, sure." She jumped down next to him, "Why not?"

"I'm Ono Tofu."The doctor said.

"Ranma Saotome."She said, "Pleased to meet you."

* * *

Dinner was unusually silent.

Yuushi noticed that Genma was silently waiting, watching him. For a moment it seemed, the tense moment would pass.

"So." Genma said finally, "Where's Ranma?"

It was like a spear had pierced the silence and went straight into Yuushi. **Everyone **was looking at him now.

"That's a good question Saotome. Where is your fiance Yuushi?"

"Why should I know?"He said dismissively. "I'm not that girl's babysitter."

"Yuushi!"Soun snapped, "You will watch over and protect your fiance!"His father looked angry now.

"Dad. Are you blind? First off, I'm not marrying her."Yuushi felt his temper rise. "_Second_ there's the little fact that Ranma is perfectly capable of handling herself!"

"She's a young girl! It's the duty of the-"

"Bullshit Dad! Ranma doesn't need to be protected!"Yuushi stood up, "She's stronger then me, better then me! She's barely arrived and _**everything,"**_ He slammed his fists against the table, "I've accomplished in my life is swept away by her! So no Dad, I'm not going to worry about her."

"..wow Bro. You're bitter, you know that?"Nabki raised an eyebrow.

"Oh dear..."Kasumi said.

Soun, to Yuushi's immense satisfaction, had been stunned into silence.

The only sound was snickering.

Yuushi turned to the source, Genma was pretending not to laugh while still doing it.

"Well well, what do we have here."Genma said, giving a cocky grin that immediately proved that he was Ranma's father. "It looks like the boy is jealous that a girl can beat him up."

Yuushi's response was to punch Genma in the face.

* * *

"Tea?"Dr. Tofu asked as they settled down in his clinic. It was a nice building, small and cozy. The man clearly operated on a small scale, but Ranma could see that he was happy with what he had. He had from somewhere pulled out a western tea set.

"Sure."Ranma nodded.

"I prefer western style tea, if you don't mind."He poured a cup for himself, and one for Ranma.

"I'm the guest here, can't be picky."She shrugged.

Dr. Tofu laughed, "That's an interesting way of saying it."He took a sip of his tea. "So, do you want to talk now?"

Ranma sighed, "Yeah. I guess so. It's... it's this guy."

"A boy huh?"The doctor grinned, a gleam in his eye.

"Ah! No! It's not like that!"She denied it quickly. "He's just an ungrateful jackass!"

"Oh?" Dr. Tofu's smile didn't fade, "Tell me what happened then."

* * *

"Yuushi!" Soun shouted to deaf ears. Yuush was only focused on glaring at the man he had just punched.

"Oh. That's how you want it."Genma nodded, before **moving.** It was unbelievable, on moment Genma was sprawled on the floor, the next he was in Yuushi's face. "You want to fight boy?"He grabbed Yuushi by the collar, "Take it outside!"he threw Yuushi out into the yard.

"Guhhh!"Yuushi managed to land on his feet. Pulling himself into a fighting stance in an instant, it didn't seem to do much good when Genma was in front of him again in an instant. He barely managed to block his punch before a kick was thrown at him. Yuushi growled in frustation.

Fighting Genma was like fighting Ranma, only Genma could twist his blows around in ways that Yuushi couldn't even **see.** Also, Genma hit like a mountain falling on him. Each strike shook him until he was grabbed by the arm. "You...!"He snarled.

"OK Yuushi, go find my daughter..."He threw Yuushi over the fence, _**"Please!"**_

A faint thud was heard from the other side of the wall.

"Owww..."

* * *

Finding someone to rant to turned out to be useful for Ranma. She told him everything about the past two weeks. About the engagement, about the school and the irritating boys who threw notes at her. About the fights, about Kuno, and finally...

How she had helped a certain idiot avoid getting hurt, only to be shoved at and yelled at in return.

"I see..."Dr. Tofu spoke for the first time since Ranma had started talking, taking it all in. "Sounds like the past two weeks have been rough."

"The past month and a half has been rough."Ranma sighed, "I just ain't telling you about the previous stuff, waaay to personal."

"I see."Dr. Tofu briefly wondered what Ranma's problem was, but didn't pry. "I wonder though."he looked thoughtful, "Have you thought about what the boy you've been engaged to might think?"

"Huh?"

"I mean, his life has been thrown into turmoil just like yours."He took a sip of his tea. "Consider his point of view."

"His point of view."Ranma snorted. "Ah yes. I'm so sure that he's so nice and wonderful that he'd yell at a girl who helped him."

"Did he know you helped him? Dr. Tofu picked up the teapot, "Want some more?" Ranma nodded and he refiled her cup. "From what you've told me, you pushed him out of the way of a stray throwing weapon."He frowned at this. "By the way, next time you spar with your friend, can you tell her not to use such dangerous tools? Anyways, he might not have been aware of the weapon. All he knew is that you invaded his personal space suddenly. Considering he's also a trained Martial Artist, his first instinct would be to push you away."

"..."Ranma looked into her teacup.

* * *

"Ranma!" Yuushi shouted.

"Hello?"He was searching everywhere Ranma might be. Unfortunately, he didn't really know where she could have gone.

"Where are you? Ranma!"He had checked the school, the park, and the paths between the places already. Yet there was no sign of her.

"Damn it..."He groaned, kicking a fence as he hung his head in annoyance. "Why can't she have, I don't know, said something? Or just let me apologize!"

Yuushi's grumbling was interrupted by the sudden sound of his stomach growling. "Geez..."he muttered, "Couldn't he have let me finish dinner at least?"

* * *

"I really shouldn't have let her run off."

As much as, at the time, it had satisfied Kibako to imagine running away like a scared child, the fact that she had failed in her mission to beat Ranma Saotome to a bloody pulp produced problems.

The biggest being that she had no idea when and how she'd find Ranma again.

"Great. Just great."She groaned. "Damn. Ranma! Where are you!"Kibako screamed, running right past a small building labeled with the sign _"Tofu Clinic."_

_

* * *

_

"_Hiiyah!"Yuushi finished the form with a shout, as he did the sound of clapping filled the dojo."_

"_Wow! Good job!"The woman behind him clapped gleefully, her face shining with pride. Yuushi blushed._

_"Mommy..."He muttered, feeling embarrased under the praise. In response his mom laughed and hugged him._

_"You're going to become the best Martial Artist in the world, aren't you!"She looked into his eyed with a gentle smile._

_"That's right!"His blush faded as he clenched his fists in determination. "I'll be the best! And do lots of cool stuff!"_

_"Yes yes."Soun said, pulling Yuushi away from his mother. "Are you ready to train as hard as possible to make your mother happy?"_

"_Umm-hmm!" He nodded happily at his mom._

_

* * *

_

"Uggg I give up."Yuushi groaned, leaning against a light pole. He had searched everywhere, no trace of Ranma. He knew that there's no way he could go home yet, but Ranma just **couldn't** be found.

The sun had set, Yuushi looked up at the stars. "OK... what to do... maybe I can spend the night over..."He began walking towards his destination.

* * *

The teapot was empty, Ranma had been silent for quite some time, her face blank

"You all right?"Dr. Tofu asked.

"My hair."She suddenly ran her hand along the back of her head, the accident had cut off half her pigtail. The remains had become undone and her now ragged hair moved freely down to her shoulder. "Got cut in the fight. Damn."

"I'm afraid any hair stylist has closed shop by now."Dr. Tofu smiled, her laconic tone was the first time Ranma had expressed something other then depressed anger since he'd spotted her.

"Well, that's a pain."She sighed. "You have any scissors Doc? I'll trim it myself."

Dr. Tofu chuckled, "I don't think that'd look very good."He got up out of his chair, "How about I do it? I know how to do womens hair styling."

"..eh?"

He winked, "My mother would make me cut her hair. She is rather cheap."He laughed. A smile rose her face, "And rather demmanding."

"Oh yeah. Demanding moms."Ranma shrugged. "Well, OK Doc, sure. Just trim it so it's even."

"Of course, I'll just grab a towel and-"

The door opened.

"Hey Doc do you mind if I crash here? My dad's-" The door opened, but the person who opened it did not enter.

Ranma instantly turned around, and for what felt like an eternity, the two **stared **at each other.

Dr. Tofu could feel the air getting heavier.

"Ranma!""Yuushi!"They both shouted at once. "What are you doing here!"Again they both shouted. Finally they stopped talking over each other. "You know him?"Ranma asked.

"Oh yes."Dr. Tofu walked over and patted the stunned boy on the shoulder. "Yuushi works here part time, and is a good friend. We even spar sometimes."

"Why... why the hell is she here Doc!"

"Well, I saw her looking rather frustrated, struck up a conversation with her, and invited her to have some tea." He answered calmly.

_**"..Arrrrgggg! **_I spent an hour and a half looking for you, and you were here!"Yuushi pointed at Ranma.

"..so what? Where I am is none of your business!"Ranma glared at him.

"I... I..."Yuushi clenched his fists. "Damn it! Why did you have to run off like that!"

"Well, maybe it has to do with me not wanting to be around gigantic **ass!"**Voices raised, tempers began to flare.

Dr. Tofu could see quite quickly that there was a chance this could come to blows, so he quickly intervened. "Calm down you two." Their growing fight halted in an instant. "I have to admit, I suspected it was you she was talking about, Yuushi." Dr. Tofu spoke to the boy first. "Not many traditional martial arts families in the neighborhood. Just yours and the Kunos. And well, knowing the Kuno boy if he was the one then I suspect she would be complaining about very different things."

"Don't get me started on that moron."Ranma groaned.

"Now then. Ranma, I know Yuushi a bit better then you, probably. I can tell you he was worried about you."

Yuushi's temper flared up, "Why-" However a timely glare from the doctor quieted him.

"Humph."Ranma folded her arms.

".."Yuushi sighed, his shoulders sagging. "Ranma."

"What?"She asked.

"I... I'm sorry. OK! I didn't mean too... I didn't..."

Ranma looked down onto the ground. "...I didn't really explain, did I?"

"Huh?"

Dr. Tofu smiled, "You both did some stupid things."He looked over to Ranma. "Now Ranma. Are you sorry?"

"..yeah."She sighed. "Sorry, Yuushi. I didn't think."

"Well then! I believe I have a haircutting job to do. Sadly, Yuushi, we're out of tea."

Yuushi perked up, "Oh I can make-"

"No."

It took only a few minutes. Ranma's hair was soon evened up. She no longer had a pigtail, instead her shoulder length hair flowed freely. She had taken a comb and was straightening it out in a mirror.

* * *

"Hey Ranma?"Yuushi walked in behind her.

"Yeah?"

"Uh... I'm a little hungry, Kasmui's dinner is waiting."

On cue, Ranma's own stomach growled. "Eheheh. Me too."She stood up, "Hey Doc! Thanks!"

"You're welcome any time Ranma." Dr. Tofu said with a smile as the two kids walked out of his clinic.

* * *

They walked in silence, down past the canal, the stars silently watching them. Ranma up on the fence, Yuushi walking below and behind her. Their hands in their pockets, neither of them could think of anything. Finally, they reached the Dojo, Ranma jumped down in front of the entrance. She stopped.

Yuushi, having been walking in cadence behind her, halted as well. "Ranma?"

She finally turned around, looking at Yuushi.

"Huh?"

She smiled.

And Yuushi's mind shut down.

"I really am sorry. And... I accept your apology, OK?"

He recovered, and smiled back at her. In the dark, he didn't notice her own blush. "Yeah. Same here. Let's get some food, maybe your Dad didn't eat it all."

"A dim hope, but one none the less." Ranma laughed, and the two went inside.


End file.
